


If you need me you know where I'll be

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family) [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (A Sprained Ankle), Campfires, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hiking, Hurt/Comfort, I Didn't Even Name Tina's Girlfriend After Valerie From Detroit: Evolution, Lesbian Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scary Stories, That Was Honestly A Coincidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Gavin, Connor, Nines, Tina, Hank, Chris and Sumo go on a camping trip. Things don't always turn out as smoothly as planned for this group, do they now?*Can be read as a stand-alone*
Relationships: Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336222
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Gotta hit the road

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough, I looked up female names meaning brave or courageous and that's how I found the name Valerie. Then I found out that Tina's girlfriend (or wife? I'm not sure) In Detroit: Evolution is called Valerie. So that is a funny coincidence.  
> Maybe I modelled Valerie a little after what I would do in these situations but it's fine, it's not self-indulgent or anything. (Mostly what country she's from and that she grew up in a village)
> 
> Title and chapter titles from "Shotgun" by George Ezra.

“Whose idea was this?“

At Tina’s question, everyone turned to Connor who gave a small smile and wave. Hank shrugged as he swung the bag he had gotten from the trunk over his shoulder. Gavin was bickering at Nines because the android insisted on carrying all the bags. Chris was checking in with his wife and son at home. Connor was putting Sumo on a leash and Tina looked back at her girlfriend in confusion.

Her girlfriend Valerie looked up. “I think it’s a good idea. Camping and hiking are nice. And it’s so nice of you all to invite me to come along.”

Tina smiled softly and nodded. “I just don’t get how Connor even came up with the idea to go camping.”

“We were watching ‘Backcountry’ and Connor said that he’d love to go camping.” Gavin explained before looking back at Nines. “Let me at least carry something.”

“I can easily carry it all, Gavin.” 

“Doesn’t mean you should!” Gavin exclaimed in frustration. “Just one of the bags.”

“Alright, but if it gets too heavy-”

“I think I’ll manage to carry one damn bag, Nines.”

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t overdoing it.”

“Nines, we’ve been dating for about a year now and you still do this.”

Hank groaned at that. “Be happy that he is nice enough to help, kid.”

Tina chuckled before looking at Connor. “But how did that movie make you want to go camping? Isn’t that the movie where the guy gets mauled by a bear?”

“Okay, that is creepy.”

“See? Valerie agrees with me.” Tina crossed her arms with a smirk.

Valerie chuckled softly. “Oh, but you know I love creepy things. I think I might even know the movie. Isn’t that the one where he takes out his toenail after he got hurt?”

“That’s the one.”

“Honestly, that scene was worse than the bear one.” Valrie shrugged.

“Someone was mauled by a bear.” Tina insisted. “What the hell?”

“We’ll be fine, Tina. We’re on a camping trail, travelling at designated campsite and Chris’ wife, as well as friends at the precinct and my parents, know where we are. They know where we are headed and what route we will take. There is no reason to worry.” Valerie promised with a soft smile, leaning in to poke Tina’s sides. “Come on, have some fun, Officer Uptight!”

Tina chuckled and squirmed away. “Alright, thanks for giving everyone a stupid nickname to use for me.”

Chris snorted a little. “Funny. I call Nines Officer Uptight sometimes.”

“Which I am not.” Nines pointed out and Gavin next to him burst out laughing.

“Sure, Jan.”

“Who’s Jan?”

“Nevermind.”

Hank looked up. “Really, Gavin?” He chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, how about we get going? I’d like to make it to the campsite before it gets too dark and set up our tents. Okay?”

“Sure.” Connor smiled and locked the car. “Let’s go.”

The next few hours were spent walking up the hiking trails toward the first campsite they would stay at. Connor spent most of the time talking about the sights they could visit while Hank nodded along, holding Sumo back from exploring every noise he heard. Tina and Valerie kept talking to Chris. Gavin kept complaining about nature while Nines grinned at his complaints. Just two hours before the sun would set they made it to the first campsite. No one else was there but none of them really cared. After setting up their tents, Connor pulled out a map and gathered everyone around.

Connor looked up. “There’s a really pretty waterfall nearby. We should check it out.”

Valerie looked up in interest, turning to Tina. “We could go swimming! Let’s do that.”

Connor grinned, happy to have someone as excited about things as he was. The two of them kept talking about the waterfall and small lake it fell into while Gavin sighed and rubbed his face.

Nines eyed him. “Are you exhausted?”

“Just a little bit. Let’s go swimming.”

Nines smiled. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“Sumo likes swimming, too.” Hank said and looked at Chris. “What do you say?”

“Sure. But you guys go ahead. I gotta call my wife and check in on her and Damien.” Chris smiled. “I’ll be with you in ten minutes.”

“Do you know where the waterfall is?” Connor asked softly, pulling out a map. “It’s basically just down the path over there and then you should already see it. And if you see the waterfall, you will most likely see us, too.”

“Alright.” Chris clapped Connor on the back. “Thanks, Con.”

\---

“Do you think I can jump down the waterfall and survive?” 

“Gavin, please don’t.” 

Hank looked back and forth between Nines and Gavin. “I have to agree with Nines, kid. Jumping down the waterfall sounds pretty dangerous and stupid.”

“And you think I’m above doing something stupid?”

Connor made a face and shook his head. “Why is jumping down a waterfall your first instinct upon seeing one?”

Tina chuckled a little. “Well, that’s Gavin for you. Okay, Valerie and I are going to change behind a bush or something. And I swear if anyone peaks at us, I will punch them, okay?”

Connor quickly held up his hands in an appeasing gesture. “I would never.”

Nines nodded. “I can assure you, I have no interest in either of you. I am quite happy with Gavin.”

Gavin chuckled but felt his face heat up, especially as Nines put an arm around him. He cleared his throat and tried to laugh his bashful feelings off. “I prefer Nines’ dick.”

Hank groaned in annoyance. “Why are you like this?”

“I have a lot of issues.” Gavin shrugged with a grin. “Go change. We’ll wait here.”

Connor smiled and looked at Hank. “Do you want me to watch Sumo while you go and change?”

“That’d be great, son.” Hank nodded and handed the leash to Connor. “I’ll take the leash off when I’m back. I don’t want him to just jump into the water.”

“You think Sumo would stoop as low as Gavin?”

Gavin shoved Connor a bit and laughed. “Shut it, tin can. Nines, do you need to change?”

“No, Connor told me about the waterfall beforehand so I put on swimming trunks underneath my pants before we set out earlier today.”

“As did I.” Connor said. “You go and change, okay? We just have to take off our pants and shirts.”

“You two do that.” 

Gavin grabbed his bag and went to change behind a tree. He took great care not to get too close to Tina and Valerie, opting instead to go a bit deeper into the undergrowth. While changing he looked out for Chris but didn’t see him so far, so he assumed he was still on the phone. When he got back, Connor and Nines were already in their swimming trunks, clothes discarded on a nearby bench.

At Gavin’s whistling, Nines turned around, acting annoyed but blushing lightly. “Shut up, Gavin.”

“As if you’re not flattered, sweetheart.” Gavin said charmingly, closing in on Nines and putting his hands on his chest.

“Of course I am, love.” Nines chuckled and wrapped an arm around the shorter man. “But please safe it for later.”

“Oh, in a tent?” Gavin grinned. “Are we living out our ‘Brokeback Mountain’ fantasies out here?”

“If I hear you two banging in your tent, I’m going to pour lake water on you.” Tina joked as she came closer, wearing her bikini.

Valerie grinned, pulling the straps of her bathing suit over her shoulders. “And the tent scene from ‘Brokeback Mountain’ was not that sexy to you, was it? I mean going in dry like that can’t be too pleasant.”

Hank’s groan made them all turn to the man as he approached. “You are all terrible, you know that?”

Connor looked up at him. “What did I do?”

Hank ruffled his hair. “Apart from you, son. Even though you can be pretty terrible at times, too.”

Connor pouted at that and Hank chuckled, wrapping an arm around him and taking Sumo’s leash.

“But you’re my favourite kind of terrible.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“Alright, do you guys want to go inside?” Gavin asked.

“We should wait for Chris.” Tina offered. 

“I’m sure you can go inside already.” Valerie offered. “And then tell us how cold it is. Good plan, huh?”

“Don’t be a wuss.” Gavin snorted. “It’s probably not even that cold.”

“I am not a wuss.” Valerie huffed. “Fine, if it’s not that cold, you jump in.”

Nines looked up at that. “I must advise against it. Should it be cold, his body could go into shock and he could get into serious danger.”

Valerie was just about to take back her dare when Gavin took a few steps back and then ran toward the edge of the cliff, jumping inside. Nines screamed with shock as he ran to the edge to look over it and Valerie squeaked in terror.

“Oh, no!” She screeched. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Tina put a hand to her shoulder. “Don’t worry. He’ll be fine, even though he can never turn down a damn dare, like ever.”

“Where is he?” Nines asked in shock. 

He called out Gavin’s name a few times, panic rising in his voice before the detective resurfaced, grinning up at them and gasping for breath. Nines breathed in relief and Valerie began cheering at Gavin actually doing what she had dared him to do. Tina began laughing and shaking her head.

“You’re such a dumbass, Gav.”

“Is it cold?” Valerie asked teasingly. “Huh?”

Gavin shook his head, willing his teeth to stop chattering. “Not at all!”

“Are you insane?” Nines glared down at him. “Do you know what can happen to the human body when you suddenly jumped into water that is too cold?”

“Good thing that it’s not too cold then.”

Nines huffed and shook his head. “Your luck.”

“Oh, come on, sweetheart, don’t get angry.” Gavin chuckled.

Nines was still glaring at him, arms crossed and brows furrowed. Gavin noticed that his actions might have actually worried the android more than he let on. Quickly, he climbed back up the small cliff and within seconds he was a Nines’ side, kneeling on the ground next to him. He tried to kiss him but Nines turned his face away so Gavin opted for pecking his shoulder gently.

“Don’t be angry at me, sweetheart.”

“Do you know how scared I was when you didn’t resurface immediately?”

“Well, the water down there is deep and I had to swim a bit do get back to the surface.” Gavin whispered. 

Connor raised an eyebrow. “Good thing the water is deep, given that you just jumped in without a second thought.”

“Exactly! Do you ever think anything through?” Nines asked, his voice rising.

Gavin kissed him softly, only for a few seconds before pulling back and grinning. “I’m fine, okay? You see that I’m fine, so stop worrying.”

“Please be more careful. I don’t want anything to happen to you, Gavin. I care about you.” Nines whispered. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Hank decided to change the subject and took Sumo by the leash, gently leading him down toward the water. He let him off the leash and wandered into the water himself. Connor followed his example and climbed down the cliff, lowering himself into the water. Tina grabbed Valerie by the hand and pulled her along. Nines got back to his feet and smiled at Gavin before both of them ventured into the water. It wasn’t until ten minutes later that Connor looked up.

“Shouldn’t Chris be here by now?”

“Yes.” Nines nodded. “He said he would just quickly check in on his family.”

“Maybe they held him up.” Tina offered as she splashed water at Sumo so the dog could try to catch it, smiling as Connor absentmindedly joined in.

“That’s likely.” The RK800 said with a nod before looking back at Sumo.

“Or it was the Dogman.” Hank said in a low, spooky voice.

Valerie perked up. “Like the cryptid?”

“Exactly.”

“Oh no, what is the dogman?” Tina snorted. “Was it a nickname you were given in the past?”

“Funny, Chen.” Hank chuckled. “No, but have you never heard of the Michigan Dogman?”

Connor’s LED flickered to yellow before he started to recount the definition he found for it online. “In Michigan folklore, the Michigan Dogman was allegedly witnessed in 1887 in Wexford County. The creature is described as a seven-foot-tall, blue-eyed, or amber-eyed bipedal canine-like animal with the torso of a man and a fearsome howl that sounds like a human scream. Sightings have been reported in several locations throughout Michigan, primarily in the northwestern quadrant of the Lower Peninsula.”

“Okay, that is creepy.” Tina pointed at the android. “Was that Wikipedia?”

“Yes.” Connor admitted sheepishly. “It was the first result I got.”

Nines looked at Hank. “Do you believe in the story, dad?”

“I mean why not?” Hank shrugged. “Why should all these people lie? Maybe the Dogman is real and maybe he is around here somewhere. I mean we’re not close to any major city because we drove for hours to get here.”

“Okay, that’s actually creepy.”

Valerie chuckled at Tina’s words and kissed her cheek. “Don’t scare my girlfriend.”

“I’m not scared. I’m a police officer.”

“Yeah, not scared of criminals doesn’t mean not scared of cryptids, ghosts and monsters.” Valerie grinned. “But don’t worry I’ll protect you from the Dogman.”

Nines looked back at Gavin. “Do you believe in the story?”

“Why? You scared?”

“Definitely not.”

“Are you not scared, Valerie?” Connor asked in interest. “We’re in the middle of the woods, after all.”

Valerie shook her head. “Not really. I grew up in a village near the Teutoburg Forest in Germany. If any creepy creatures are living in the forests of this world, they would have found me already.”

“A small village, huh?” Gavin chuckled. “Were you living the cottage-core dream?”

“Well, not really. Small villages aren’t all farms and town squares. There were supermarkets, bookstores, restaurants and even an indoor swimming pool around.”

“So you didn’t get up every morning to milk cows and collect eggs.”

“Not me.” Valerie chuckled. “But there were farmers and people who had chickens or cows in the village.”

Tina smiled at Valerie recounting her childhood before she looked at her waterproof watch and sighed. “What about Chris?”

“Hank’s telling you, it’s the Dogman.” Valerie grinned and Gavin chuckled.

The cracking of the undergrowth startled everyone and they all looked up toward the treeline. The bushes moved and sticks cracked underneath someone’s feet. Nines’s eyes grew wide as Gavin took a few steps back. Hank looked pretty unfazed and Valerie looked intrigued even. Sumo growled a little before retreating behind Connor and Tina looked ready to fight.

“It’s the Dogman.” Hank said in a spooky voice, grinning at Nines wincing and Tina nearly jumping out of her skin.

“Real nice calling me a dogman!” 

“Chris!” Tina exclaimed. “We got worried about you!”

“Yeah, I got caught up on the phone. Damien wanted to talk to his dad.” He grinned proudly before holding up a bag. “And you guys all forgot sunscreen.”

“Thanks, mom.” Gavin teased.

Hank smiled a little at that. “Come into the water.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice!”


	2. And we don't look back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next on: Can Lea ever write about a camping trip without mentioning cryptids or someone getting lost/ hurt? And why does she even write so much about camping trips in the first place? 
> 
> (Little hint: it's a nice prompt!)
> 
> Enough of that weirdness. Enjoy ^^

“And when he found the dead bodies of the lumberjacks, he found tracks alongside them. The tracks led into the nearby forest but the ranger was unsure of whether or not it would be wise to follow them.”

Connor grabbed Sumo’s fur a little tighter to which the dog simply cuddled closer to him. Gavin was listening intently while Nines held onto his hand. Valerie was very excited by Hank’s story, her girlfriend not so much and Chris was totally freaked out.

“Do you know why he was unsure?” Hank asked, lowering his voice and leaning in closer to the campfire. “The tracks were giant. No wolf or dog could have left them. And as he heard a terrifying howl, reminiscent to a human scream, he realised it must have been the Dogman. But when he came to the realisation, it was already too late.”

“That was it?” Valerie was the first to break the silence. “No fight? No being stalked by it? That’s it?”

“Oh, was my story not scary enough for you?” Hank smirked. “You tell one then!”

“Tomorrow night. I think Gavin and Tina are already too freaked out as it is.”

“I am not freaked out!” Gavin hissed. “I am just startled as one should be after a good horror story.”

Connor nodded. “Yes, that’s the whole point of it, right?”

“We should probably retire for the night.” Nines said softly. “We have to get up pretty early tomorrow if we want to make it to the mountainside before dusk.”

“I second that.” Gavin proclaimed with a smile. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get into our tent.”

“Remember what I said by the lake.” Tina chuckled.

“Right back at you and Valerie.” Gavin grinned.

“Asshole.”

“Bitch.”

“What a wonderful friendship.” Chris chuckled. “I’ll go to bed, too. I’ve set an alarm on my phone. Do you guys want me to wake you up?”

“I have the opportunity to set an internal alarm.” Connor smiled. “And so does Nines.”

“You could wake us up if it’s not too much work.” Valerie offered.

“Of course not.” Chris smiled and nodded. “Then I guess it’s bedtime.”

Everyone retired into their tents, Gavin and Nines sharing a tent as well as Valerie and Tina. Connor crawled into the tent he shared with Hank while Sumo settled at the foot of their sleeping bags. Chris had his own little tent. Everyone was sort of jealous that he had a throwing tent that needed not much setting up. 

Connor turned onto his side, facing Hank. “Are you having fun?”

“The hiking isn’t that much fun but the rest sure is.” Hank laughed a little. “Go to sleep, okay?”

“Sleep mode.” Connor corrected.

“Do you have to correct that every time?”

“Yes.” Connor chuckled. “But you’re right. We should sleep.”

“Let’s hope the Dogman doesn’t come and get us.”

Connor was quiet for a few seconds before lowering his voice. “Do you think he really exists? And do you think he’ll come here?”

Hank looked at Connor for a moment before breaking down laughing, completely amused by how seriously the android took this legend. But once he saw Connor’s frightened expression he stopped laughing and opted for pulling him into a tight hug.

“The fearless criminal hunter and detective is scared of the Dogman?”

“Don’t laugh at me.” Connor grumbled, embracing Hank back. “I can predict the behaviour of criminals, deviants and humans alike, but how would I know what the Dogman would behave like?”

“Oh, Con, it’s just an urban legend.” Hank promised. “And even if he existed, I wouldn’t let him hurt you. Sumo would probably attack him and make him leave.”

Connor chuckled at that, holding onto Hank a little less tightly. “Thanks, dad.”

\---

When Tina emerged from her tent the next morning she burst out laughing as she saw Gavin who had just gotten out of his tent. His hair was messy, he was wearing nothing but his boxers and he was rubbing his eyes tiredly. When he heard Tina laugh, he snapped his head around to look at the woman.

“What’s so damn funny, Chen?”

“You look like trash in the mornings.”

“Thanks.”

“I think he looks positively adorable.” Nines said softly, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s head. He looked less like a mess, his hair combed and wearing more than mere boxers. “I mean look at his messy hair and his sleepy smile.”

“Oh, trust me I am looking.” Tina snorted. “But I fail to see how it could be cute.”

“Keep the mushy couple stuff for your wedding vows.” Hank grumbled as he sat down by the remnants of their fire. “I don’t need anyone telling me that Gavin is cute this early in the morning.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and stretched. “I’m going to take a leak. Anyone interested in joining?”

“Gavin, no one wants to hear about your pee kink.” Tina snorted.

Valerie crawled out of her and Tina’s tent, already dressed in her clothes from the previous day. “Who’s into watersports?”

“Good to know that you know what that’s called.”

“I know these things, Tina.” Valerie shrugged and went to get some water.

Gavin groaned in annoyance. “That was not what I meant but sure guys, go off.”

Chris yawned and looked at him. “I’ll come with you. I need to go, too, and after almost getting lost on the way to the waterfall last night, I feel like I should have some company.”

“Were you alright?” Nines looked up. “We didn’t know that was why you were late.”

“I was fine. I just lost my way.” Chris smiled. “Come on, Gavin.”

Gavin nodded and followed. Nines walked over to Connor and sat down, watching Tina sit down next to them. Connor did quick work putting up a little breakfast and once everyone was back, they ate something. Then they embarked on the next part of their hike. 

Nothing much happened until the evening neared. Nines and Connor were talking with Gavin walking between them and complaining about the steep hill they were currently walking up. Hank walked behind Connor, contemplating on just calling it a day but constantly being urged to get to the top by Tina, who was pulling Valerie along with her. Chris walked next to Hank, proud that he got to hold Sumo’s leash and constantly insisting everyone stay hydrated.

“Chris, I drank a whole damn litre in the last three hours.” Gavin complained. “And frankly, I’m not thirsty anymore.”

Tina chuckled. “Admit it, it’s just fuel for your pee fetish.”

“I don’t have a pee fetish!”

Nines nodded dutifully. “I can confirm. Gavin is much more fond of-”

“Finish that sentence and you can sleep outside the tent tonight.” Gavin hissed before stopping. “But speaking of pee-“

“Oh no.”

“Shut up, Valerie.” Gavin grumbled. “I gotta pee from drinking so much. Can we take a break?”

“I guess.” Tina nodded and stopped, sitting down on a log. “Go pee.”

Valerie put her bag down. “Can you watch the bag? I have to go, too.”

“Sure. Just don’t get lost.” Tina smiled.

Connor and Nines sat down next to Tina while Hank flopped down on the log, pulling out a bottle and downing half of it. Chris looked around while Sumo lied down. They waited for a few minutes until Gavin got back.

“Okay, done.” He nodded and sat down next to Nines. “Where’s Valerie?”

“Gone for a pee.” Tina chimed in. “She’ll be back in a few minutes.”

So they waited but when ten minutes passed and Valerie hadn’t come back, Tina started to get anxious. She got up and called into the woods for her girlfriend to no avail. Valerie didn’t answer, so Tina began walking into the thick forest surrounding the trail.

Chris jumped up. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for Valerie.” Tina turned around, looking back at Chris. “She must have gotten lost.”

“But you can’t just walk into the woods all willy-nilly. You’ll get lost, too.” He argued. “You should especially not go alone.”

Nines nodded. “We’ll come with you, alright?”

“Thanks.”

And so they set out to find Valerie but as the dark drew in on them, they realised that she must have gotten more lost than they though. After several failed attempts to find her or at least the path she had taken, Tina stopped in her tracks.

“We need to call someone to help with the search.” She proclaimed.

“Maybe we should call her.” Connor suggested. “Does she have her phone with her?”

“Yes.” Tina nodded.

Chris took out his phone and started walking around to get a signal. Everyone else scattered a bit, not venturing too far, calling out for her. Tina was getting frantic and Gavin looked at her state in worry. He loved Tina, she was his best friend and seeing her so distressed was horrible – just as horrible as the thought of her poor girlfriend lost in the woods. He quickened his pace and looked around.

Hank tried to get Sumo to sniff for Valerie but the dog wasn’t really cooperating. Connor called out to Valerie and Nines looked around, trying to see if anything moved. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Gavin stumble. What really worried him was how he then started to angle his leg to his body, wincing in pain.

Nines quickly approached. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” Gavin groaned out, trying to put some weight on his foot just to flinch back. “Go look for Valerie.”

“Not if you’re hurt.”

“Nines, look for-”

“Gavin, please.”

“What’s going on?” Hank called out to them. “Is Gavin okay?”

“Yeah, I-”

Nines shook his head. “He hurt his foot.”

Tina groaned in frustration. “I hate camping.”

“I’m fine.”

She shook her head. “Let Nines have a look. I don’t need my girlfriend lost and my best friend injured, okay?”

Gavin sighed in defeat and nodded, letting Nines manhandle him into sitting down. He gently rolled his pants up, gingerly undid his hiking boots and carefully rolled down his sock. From the way Nines’ face scrunched up, Gavin knew it was a little more serious than he had originally thought.

“What do you think, Dr Nines?” Gavin joked, smiling charmingly at the android in the hopes of calming him down.

“It’s sprained.”

Tina turned around. “Can he walk on it?”

Nines looked at her. “Not if it’s preventable. He needs to be supported at the very least, so he doesn’t put too much pressure on it, otherwise, it might cause even worse damage to the ligaments.”

Hank looked up at the sky. “And it’s also getting dark. Is Chris getting reception?”

The man shook his head. “No.”

Connor looked at Hank. “We’re screwed.”

“That is an understatement, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked this instalment! Again, I'd surely appreciate Kudos or Comments.
> 
> See you ^^


	3. Stick around and you'll see what I mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue do go South.

“This is bad. This is so, so, so bad.” 

Gavin watched Tina pace up and down, eyeing Chris who was trying to get a signal to call either Valerie or for help. Nines was rummaging through their bags, looking for the first-aide kit while the others set up two of their tents for cover should it rain and made a fire.

“Can’t we use Connor or Nines as a phone?” Chris asked, looking up. “Not that I only see you as objects, of course, but maybe- I thought-”

“No offence taken.” Connor said quickly. “It’s only logical to ask that of us but sadly, it’s the same problem as your phone. We need reception to call for help, too.”

Nines nodded. “Has anyone seen the first aid kit by the way?”

Hank looked around. “I thought Gavin had it.”

“I thought you had it.” Gavin answered. “So we don’t have one?”

Nines stood up and put his hands to his hips, seeming panicked. “Great, just great. Valerie is lost and we have no reception, Gavin is hurt and we have no first aid kit and it’s almost pitch black. How could it get any worse?”

“Don’t say that.”

“Why?”

Hank shrugged. “You might jinx it and just get us into more misfortune.”

Connor looked up at them. “It’s starting to rain.”

“See?” Hank looked up. “I told you.”

“Mere coincidence.” Nines shook his head and went to help Gavin stand up. “I’ll help you into one of the tents.”

“No, we need to find Valerie.”

“You can’t walk.” Nines said sternly. “You’ll only hurt your ankle more if you more.”

Gavin shook his head. “We can’t just stay here.”

“You actually should.” Tina said. “After searching we got back here, right? And this is almost the same spot that we took a break earlier. If Valerie finds her way back she might come here. Perhaps you should stay here while we search for her until it is completely pitch black. We still have a little light.”

Gavin sighed in defeat. “Fine. But if you need any help, you bet your ass I will come to your rescue.”

“You can’t properly walk.” Chris pointed out tentatively.

“Then I will ride Nines to your rescue.”

Tina couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You do know how that sounded, right?”

“Shut up, Chen.” He then smiled. “But I’m happy that I could make you laugh.”

Tina smiled. “Thank you, softie.”

“Shut up.”

Nines sighed. “We will wait here. Please do take care not to get lost.”

Hank thought for a second before looking up. “We need to mark the trees. Does anyone have a knife?”

“I bet Chris does. He has everything we might need in his bag.” Gavin chuckled. “Like he’s all of our mom.”

“That’s not true.” Chris defended himself.

“Do you have one?”

“Yes, but that’s beside the point!”

“He didn’t have a first aid kit.” Hank pointed out.

“Because he trusted either you or Gavin to take one but you’re both morons.” Tina said wisely. “Now let’s go.”

“Should we bring an umbrella?” Chris asked.

“That’s too impractical with the trees. Put the hood of your jackets on and let’s go.”

“I’ll see you two soon.” Connor looked at Nines. “Stay safe.”

“You, too, big brother.”

\---

The rain was pouring onto the tent as Nines rummaged through their bags to find anything for Gavin’s ankle. Gavin sat still, watching him all the while hoping the others would soon return with Valerie.

“I have nothing to help you.” Nines said in disappointment.

“It’s fine, sweetheart.” Gavin smiled at him. “Come on, it’s half as bad. Just put three socks on my foot to stabilize it and I’ll be fine.”

Nines looked up in surprise. “That’s a good idea. I can’t even come up with helpful ideas like that.”

Slowly, Gavin took Nines’ hand into his, gently rubbing it with his thumb to which the android looked at him, smiling softly. Nines scooted back so Gavin could lean into him and the man didn’t need any more invitation. He leaned into the android, closing his eyes and heaving a sigh.

“Does your foot hurt badly?”

“Not that badly, at least not when I sit still.” Gavin looked up with a small smile. “And don’t tell me you told me so. I know I should not put pressure on it but I really wanted to help Tina, you know?”

“I know. She’s your friend. Of course, you’d want to help her.” Nines said softly, fingers running through Gavin’s hair.

“I guess she’s just always been there for me, always put up with my moods and she- I mean, you saw how she stood up for me when my mother showed up.” Gavin looked back down, swallowing thickly. “I just wanted to help her.”

“She helps you because she cares about you. Tina is your friend and she loves you, Gavin, despite bad moods or days where you’re just not that happy. A true friend will love you despite your flaws. And she stood up to your mother because she cares and doesn’t want to see you in pain.” 

Gavin swallowed again, trying to ignore the sting in his eyes. “And now she needs my help and I can’t help her.”

“Gavin, you-”

“Because I’m too fucking dumb to look where I’m going.”

Nines looked at Gavin in worry, holding him a little tighter. “You’re a good friend.”

Gavin looked up at Nines, eyes wet and brows furrowed. He slowly leant in to bury his face at the android’s chest. Nines sighed softly, running his hand through Gavin’s hair, stroking his neck and gently kissing his head until he calmed down a little.

“You’re a good friend.” Nines whispered again. “Not every bad thing that happens to you or your friends is your fault.”

“Nines?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think they’ll all be alright?” 

Gavin’s voice was soft, holding an uncertainty only reserved for when he was alone with the android. When he was with Nines he could really show his feelings and after some time, he learned to actually appreciate that aspect of their relationship. He loved Nines and being able to trust him made him unbelievably happy. Yet, he could never quite shake off the feeling that he was taking more form Nines than he gave him.

“Yes, Valerie got lost and in due time we will find her. If we aren’t finding her tonight, we will find someone to help up. Mountain rescue can find her within no time.” 

“Alright.”

“Are you exhausted?”

“I need to wait and see if Valerie comes back or if the others need help.” Gavin protested. “We need to stay awake.”

Nines chuckled softly. “I’m an android. I don’t sleep. You can rest, Gavin. I will keep an eye out for anyone coming back and if they do, I will alert you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Nines pressed a kiss to Gavin’s hair. “Let’s take off your jacket, alright? That’s probably more comfortable.”

“But it’s freezing.” Gavin protested. “It isn't that warm at night, to begin with, but with the rain, it’s even worse.”

Nines thought for a few seconds before pulling a blanket out his bag. “Take your jacket off. We’ll use the blanket, okay?”

“Only if you cuddle up with me underneath it.” Gavin demanded, taking the jacket off. “I like sharing body heat with you.”

Nines smiled at that and nodded, wrapping the blanket around himself and Gavin. He took care that Gavin could lean into him, that he was comfortable and his foot was propped up on a pillow. Then he himself leaned back against his big hiking backpack, wrapping his arms around Gavin.

“Thank you, Nines. You always do so much to help you.”

“Because I love you.” The android said as if it was the most well-known fact in the world. “We all care about you and if you just give us a chance, if you let us stick around, you'll come to see it. Rest now, Gavin. We will all be fine. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	4. Feeling like a someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go south anymore.

“Gavin!“

The man in question groaned in response, snuggling back against Nines’ warm body and keeping his eyes firmly shut.

“Gavin, wake up.”

“What?” Gavin grumbled. “What’s going on?”

“I heard something in the woods.” Nines whispered. “And no, it’s not an animal or anything. It doesn’t sound like an animal.”

Gavin sat up and blinked against the dim light in their tent provided to them by a camping lamp. He then got onto his knees and unzipped the tent to look outside. Nines was right behind him, leaning over him to look out.

“What is that?” Gavin mumbled. “What animal makes that noise?”

“I don’t know.” Nines said softly. “I hope it isn’t anything dangerous.”

Gavin groaned a little. “Damn it, now we’re going to get killed by a wild animal and I won’t be able to help you.”

“Gavin, I can protect us.”

“From the Dogman?”

“It doesn’t even exist.” Nines said softly. “What makes you think he is the Dogman?”

Gavin shrugged. “Well it sounds like a human crying and that’s what the Dogamn’s scream is described to be li-“ He stopped and suddenly sat up straight. “A human crying! It must be Valerie!”

Nines looked up at him and nodded. “You stay here and I’ll-”

“I’m coming with you.” Gavin proclaimed and held up a hand when Nines geared up to protest. “Support me and I’ll be fine.”

Nines relented and helped Gavin up, wrapping an arm around his middle to support him. The two of them went outside the tent. Darkness engulfed them, only lightened up by the moon above them, bathing the clearing they were on in a bright light. Gavin held onto Nines tightly as they slowly made their way to the edge of the woods. The crying was still going and Gavin knew it must be Valerie.

“Valerie?” He called out. “Are you there?”

The crying stopped and a shaky voice called back. “Gavin? Is that you?”

“It’s Valerie!” Gavin exclaimed. “Val, we’re right here! Just walk toward my voice!”

“Oh God, oh thank you!” Valerie cried out in relief and Gavin heard her starting to move again. “I walked around for hours and I couldn’t find my way back!”

“We’re here, Val! No need to be scared, just follow my voice!” Gavin cried out, listening to her getting closer.

And within a few minutes, Valerie stumbled out of the woods, looking terribly relieved, tears streaming down her face as she took in Nines and Gavin.

“Oh, thank God, you’re fine.” Gavin heaved a breath. “The others will be back soon, I guess. Tina will be so relieved.”

“Where is she?” Valerie asked softly. “Is she okay?”

“She’s looking for you with Connor, Hank, Chris and Sumo.”

“Did you guys wait here for me?” Valerie asked before eyeing the two of them. “Gavin, did you get hurt?”

Gavin shrugged. “According to my boyfriend, yes.”

Nines looked up at him, narrowing his eyes in confusion. “According to all known laws of medicine and the functions of the human body, yes.”

Gavin chuckled at that. “According to all known laws of aviation.”

Valerie sighed. “Oh, how does Nines even put up with you?”

“I don’t understand.” Nines said and Gavin watched his LED flicker to yellow.

“Are you looking up ‘Bee Movie’ memes while standing right next to me?”

Nines shook his head, LED flickering back to blue. “You should sit down and take the pressure off your ankle.”

“Is it sprained?” Valerie asked.

“Yes.”

Gavin let himself be manhandled into the tent, Nines and Valerie crawling in after him, all of them taking shelter from the rain. Nines eyed Valerie in worry.

“Are you hurt?”

“No, just shaken up.” She admitted.

Gavin sighed softly and put a hand on her leg. “You’re safe now, okay? That must have been pretty freaky, right?”

“Definitely.” She nodded and looked at him. “Now Tina is walking around the woods looking for me because I was too dumb to remember which way I’d come from. I hope she’s alright.”

“I’d offer to call her but no one has reception here.” Nines said apologetically.

Gavin nodded. “She’s looking for you because she loves you, Valerie. All she wants is for you to be fine and not get hurt, lost or scared. It’s not your fault you got lost. And caring for someone you love is just what you do when they mean something to you.”

Valerie smiled at them. “You can be so sweet.”

“Don’t let it get to your head.”

“You remind me a lot of my first boyfriend, you know? He was also such a stubborn guy, trying to be though, but he was really sweet.”

“Why’d you break up with him?” Gavin asked.

“It just didn’t work you.” Valerie shrugged. “Sometimes relationships don’t work out and it’s really neither of the partners’ fault.”

“You think your relationship with Tina will work out?”

“Yes, I do think so.” Valerie smiled. “I really love her and-”

“Do you hear that?” Nines interrupted. “Someone is coming toward the tent!"

Valerie quickly got up. “It’s Tina!”

She climbed out of the tent just as Tina came into the clearing. Tina immediately ran over, embracing Valerie and holding her tightly. Valerie hugged her back, tears rolling down her cheeks as her girlfriend held her.

“I was so worried!” Tina exclaimed, fighting back tears. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I just got lost.” Valerie explained. “Sorry to have worried you.”

Tina shook her head, holding Valerie’s head close to her, fingers running through her brown hair, just holding her. “It’s fine.”

Connor smiled at them. “I’m glad you’re safe, Valerie. Now, Nines, what about Gavin’s ankle?”

Nines looked up from where he and Gavin were looking out the tent. “I think I should carry him as much as possible.”

“I’ll carry your bag and Hank can carry Gavin’s.” Connor offered.

“I could carry one, too.” Chris smiled. “Does it hurt badly, Gavin?”

“It’s fine, really.”

Hank shook his head. “Come on, kid, don’t play it off. Just let us take care of you, okay?”

Gavin looked up at Hank, swallowing a little. Something about Hank made Gavin agree to most of the things he said. Maybe it was the soft, yet stern voice he put on when talking to him. Maybe it was his fatherly demeanour. But Gavin agreed with Hank almost instantly.

“Okay.”

Connor nodded. “Good. I suppose we should get into the tents and rest a bit. Tomorrow we should head down again, slowly and carefully as to not get Gavin even more hurt. Then we take him to see a doctor.”

Tina looked up. “What about the peak?”

“I don’t think taking Gavin up there is a good idea.” Connor said softly.

“I wanted to show it to Valerie.”

“It’s fine.” Valerie smiled. “We can-”

Chris shook his head. “There is another trail going down from the side of the mountain, actually. My brother and I once took it. It’s a bit short than the one we took to get up. We’ll get out the woods at a different location than we entered though. But even if it’s dark when we get out, the rest of the way to the car is a normal street with a few lamps even.”

“That’s a good idea.” Nines nodded. “But is the other path harder than this one? If it’s too steep, Gavin might not be able to take it.”

“It’s pretty alright. There’s one steep slope but we should be able to get him down.”

“Then we’ll do it.”

Hank nodded. “Alright, we’ll start as early as we can, so we’ll hopefully be down the trail before dawn.”

“We took two days to get here.” Gavin argued. “How would we do that in one day?”

“The path is shorter, like a short-cut. The trail we took up, winds around the mountainside but the shorter one goes straight down.”

Gavin nodded. “Alright.”

Nines looked at him in worry. “Do you think you’ll manage?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter planned with a little surprise! See you soon ^^


	5. There's a mountaintop that I'm dreaming of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants to get back to the road before nightfall but Tina has something she needs to do first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, oh no, here comes the angst.

The view from atop the mountain was truly as beautiful as Tina had described it, if not more so. Gavin looked across the huge forest they were in, not even able to see the edge of the woods. The only place devoid of trees were the clearings, the lakes and the few roads leading through the woods. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Tina looked at the others. “I came here with me dad a few times.”

“It is.” Nines nodded. “The forest is so much bigger than I expected.”

Connor looked up. “Will we really get down to the road before nightfall?”

“Of course, if we keep up a steady pace with few breaks.” Chris nodded. “And if we only make it to the more popular camping trails, we’ll be fine, too. They are lit and very well treated. We can still continue down them in the dark.”

“Then we should get going.” Hank suggested.

“One moment.” Tina smiled. “I have a little surprise planned.”

Valerie looked at her. “Do we have the time?”

“It will only take a minute.” Tina smirked before taking Valerie’s hands into hers. “Valerie, I invited you here so you could meet my friends but also because I wanted to ask you something really, really important. We’ve been together for years and friends for even longer. And I love you so endlessly that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Valerie looked up in shock, hands coming up to cover her mouth. “Is this-”

Tina got down to one knee, still holding Valerie’s hand firmly. “Will you marry me and make the happiest woman on the planet?”

The other woman nodded frantically. “Yes, yes, of course!”

Tina smiled and got back up, pulling out a beautiful ring, adorned with a small diamond. “I’m so glad you said yes.”

Valerie smiled and looked at the ring. “Would I ever say no?” She gave Tina a chaste kiss but was interrupted when the others began clapping and congratulating them.

“So this is why you wanted to get up here.” Connor mused. “Had you just told us, we would have understood.”

“But Gavin was injured.” Tina argued.

“He wouldn’t have minded. Right, Gavin?”

But Gavin wasn’t answering. He kept staring at Valerie and Tina in surprise while trying to ignore the look Nines gave them. While Tina had proposed, he had snuck a glance at the android to find him watching with such a longing expression that it made Gavin almost want to run. Gavin knew Nines was serious about their relationship, that he wanted to stay with Gavin and spend his life with him. But Gavin had never thought about whether or not they would eventually get married. So when he saw Nines looking at Tina with such longing, his eyebrows furrowed but a small smile on his lips, the prospect of proposing hit Gavin like a brick to the face.

“Gavin?” Nines inquired. “Are you listening to Connor?”

The man in question shook his head, looking up at Connor. “What did you say?”

“Not important.” Connor smiled. “I’m so happy for you, Tina, and of course for Valerie, too. When will you hold your wedding?”

Valerie began laughing at that. “Connor, we got engaged two minutes ago.”

“As if you haven’t planned it all out already.” Tina teased, grinning at her fiancée. “I mean, I have seen your Pinterest.”

“Oh, shut it.” Valerie chuckled. “But I guess I always wanted to get married in fall.”

“That’s a nice idea.” Connor smiled. 

Hank nodded. “As happy as I am for you, can we have this conversation while we get down the mountain? I really want to get to the road before it gets dark.”

Tina nodded quickly. “Of course. Nines, will you carry Gavin?”

Gavin shook his head. “That won’t be-”

Nines interrupted him. “Yes, I will.”

And with a bit of persuasion, Gavin had gotten onto Nines’ back before everyone set out down the other path. Gavin held onto Nines’ shoulders, his face resting on the android’s shoulder. Yet again, Nines was going above and beyond for him, like he always did when Gavin was in a bad mood or when Gavin’s past or his mother caused him distress. No matter what was going on, Nines was always there, always helpful, always loving and kind. 

Gavin didn’t deserve it, he was so sure of it. Just the way Nines had looked at Tina and Valerie during the proposal when Gavin had never even thought of making things between him and the android official, was enough proof of that. He was disappointing Nines left and right. Sure, Gavin was there for Nines but not nearly as much as the android was there for him.

“Gavin, are you quite alright?” Nines asked quietly, not wanting everyone to see that something was wrong.

Gavin looked up and shook his head. “No, don’t worry. You don’t always have to worry and care so much.”

“But I love you.”

The detective nodded, leaning in closer. “I love you, too. And whatever I do or whatever I say, know that I love you and I do most things I do because I love.”

Nines tensed at that. “What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Gavin lied and shook his head. “I just love you.”

Nines smiled softly, putting a hand on Gavin’s where it was located on his shoulder. “I love you, too. Very much so, actually.”

\---

Hours passed before the eventually made it onto one of the main hiking trails. But just as luck would have it, it had started to rain again, lightly at first but then more and more. Hank and Connor were squeezing together under an umbrella. Chris had brought three others along and handed them out to everyone else. Tina held an umbrella above her and Valerie while Chris opened the second one. Nines quickly took the last umbrella, smiling thankfully at Chris before he opened it to hold it over him and Gavin.

“Thank you, Chris.” Nines said warmly. “You are always so prepared.”

“Yeah, I’m sort of the mom friend.” Chris shrugged with a smile. “I like helping my friends.”

Connor smiled. “How far is t to the main road?”

“We’ll need half an hour more at least, depending on how well we get down the steep slope in the rain.”

“I can barely see a thing.” Valerie complained. “I thought Hanks aid the weather would be good this weekend.”

“Well, that’s what Google said!” Hank defended himself.

“Have I mentioned that I don’t like camping?”

“Only three times in the last hour, Tina.” 

“Would you like me to say it a fourth time, Val?”

“No, I’m good, thanks.”

Connor smiled back at them. “It’s half as bad. I’m sure we’ll be just fine.”

“I hope you’re right.”

With a lot of slow movements, holding onto trees and using tied together jackets as a robe for security, they made it down the slope, all be it not without falling several times. Once down, Chris pointed at the end of the path, exclaiming that he could see the street lamps from the road.

“About time.” Hank grumbled. “It’s almost pitch-fucking-black.”

Valerie groaned in annoyance. “I am covered in mud.”

“Me, too.” Tina grumbled. “Because someone held onto me.”

Her girlfriend snorted. “Sorry, I didn’t want to break my damn bones on the slope.”

Gavin watched them bicker, quietly holding onto Nines. He wanted nothing more than to make Nines was happy as Tina made Valerie and vice versa. But he was sure he couldn’t – he knew it.

Hank shook his head. “I’ll have to bathe Sumo at least three times to get all the mud out of his fur.”

“He likes baths.” Connor chuckled.

“But I don’t like him flooding the bathroom.” 

Nines smiled at their bickering. “Then we’re almost at the car, right? Then we can take Gavin to the hospital.”

“I’m fine on my own.”

“We’ve been over this.” Nines said softly. “Just because you can do something on your own, doesn’t mean you should have to.”

Gavin heaved a sigh and held onto Nines. “You’re too good to me.”

“I’m not. I’m as good to you as you deserve it.”

Gavin nodded, not really believing Nines but not wanting to argue with him. So he let Nines carry him the rest of the way until they had finally arrived at the cars. Tina, who had come with Valerie and Chris turned to Hank.

“I’ll take Valerie and Chris home, okay? Call us when you know more about Gavin’s ankle, okay?”

“I will.” Hank promised. “Drive carefully.”

Tina nodded and left for her car. Nines had meanwhile gotten into the back of the car, holding Gavin who had his leg propped up on the seat. Hank got into the driver's seat and Connor took Sumo to the front with him to give Gavin some space, no matter how full it got.

“Who goes in with him?” Connor asked softly. “The last time you tried to go in with him, they didn’t believe you were his dad.”

“They let me inside anyway.” Hank shrugged.

“But they weren’t happy about you lying.”

“Just tell them the truth.” Nines suggested.

“Or I tell them I adopted him which is why our last names are different.” Hank suggested, looking at Nines in the rear-view mirror.

Gavin shook his head. “I can go inside on my own, but thanks.”

“But we would like to be there for you.” Connor argued. “Right, Hank?”

Hank nodded. “You’re part of the family, kid. We’ll come with you, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ^^  
> Do you want a little warning for what's to come? Angst. Yes, I'm sorry. But it will eventually end well for everyone involved.
> 
> See you ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a Kudos or Comment if you'd like to. 
> 
> See you ^^


End file.
